


Until dawn-another place

by Firequeen01



Category: Until dawn-video game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:35:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6373171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firequeen01/pseuds/Firequeen01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the group of friends decided to go spend their holiday somewhere els?<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Until dawn-another place

** _Josh_ **

The sand is warm under my feet. On the far side of the beach, Sam is sitting staring over the sea at the sunset beyond. I walked over to her and sat down next to her. She looked up and smiled at me.

"what brings you here?" She asked.

"what doesn't?" I replied She smiled again. _Now_ I thought _how do I ask out my sisters best friend?_

"urm Sam?" I asked

"yes?" She said

"well urm I was thinking" I said awkwardly "would you like to urm get a drink or something, like at the cafe down the road?" she looked up at me and grinned.

"are you asking me out?" She asked" cause you sounded as awkward as Chris talking to Ashley".

"yeah" I said and grinned she reached up and kissed me on my cheek

"Let's go then, but no more coffee, I've had enough caffein to keep me awake for this whole month"

"how about fish and chips?"

"my favourite" she said an we walked down the beach hand in hand. sam "I'm so glad we came here instead of the lodge" I said "it's so warm and what's better than to spend your evenings walking down a beach with josh Washington" "what?" He asked I turned red "I've liked you too you know" I said "I had no idea" he replied and I smiled and went to kiss him on the cheek, but instead he turned around and kissed me on the lips. I gasped and that gave him an opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth. I did too, rapping my arms around him shoving my tongue to the back of his throat. He moved his hands lower squeezing my thighs, just under my shorts. I moned and we pulled back linking hands, both smiling.

**_ Hannah _ **

I'm so glad we didn't go to the lodge, even though Blackwood pines is beautiful things would have turned out a lot different if we went there. For starters I wouldn't be making out with matt. Sam found me in time to tell me just what mike was planning, I got my revenge for making mike look like the fool. In the lodge Sam wouldn't have found me, the lodge is way too big. After the attempted prank I realised how much of a jerk mike is. Even though he's handsome and charming, I can do way better then him. That's why I'm with matt, he told me how much he liked me and I realised that I actually liked him a bit, I mean what's not to like, he's kind and caring, he's strong, he handsome and he's honest.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked I smiled

"a lot if things" I replied. He grabbed my hand and we walked downstairs.

Great, Emily's here.

"Oh my god matt and Hannah, really?"

"This is non of your bisnius em" matt replied.

"Moved on from your beloved mike?" She asked "when did that happen miss, hitting on my friends boyfriend"

I turned red and sank away. "Cut it out em" matt said

"Stay out of it matt" Emily said

"Hey what are you guys doing?" Beth came to the rescue

"Emily let's go outside" she said

"Actually mikes coming" she said, she gave me and matt a glare and then strides off to the kitchen

"Don't worry Hannah" Beth said "she's in one of her moods".

** Josh **

Me and Sam walked in to find Hannah sitting on the sofa hugging her knees, her eyes glinting. Matt had his arm around her, Beth was comforting her.

"Emily" matt said simply.

"Hey Hannah, it alright" Sam said comfortingly "she'll snap out if it, she just had a row with jess earlier" she said "it'll be fine".

"Dyou wanna go upstairs?" Asked matt. Hannah nodded and followed matt.

"Hannah an matt?" I asked

"Yeah" Beth said "dyou wanna drink?"

"Yeah I'm pretty sure I left some bottles of something in the kitchen" I walked out of the room and into the hall. As I opened the door I heard faint noises. I walked in to fined Emily sitting on the counter pressed against mike pressing there lips against each other's, mikes fingers were down Emily's jeans. Emily was moaning and started undoing mikes jeans, I quickly walked over to the table and grabbed a bottle if something, getting out if the room as quickly as possible. Me Sam and Beth just talked for a while, I was trying to get the image of the kitchen out if my head, we hardly saw Chris, jess or Ashley, we presumed they where finding a way to spend their time upstairs. Me Sam and Beth just sat talking for a while until jess came down stairs heading for the kitchen. I tried to warn her but too late. "Ahhhhgg" she screamed, Sam and Beth both looked to words the kitchen.

"What are you doing?!"

I led Sam upstairs befor jess started one of her rants.

"What-" she started, I just smiled.


End file.
